In My Wildest Dreams
by HNfan1992
Summary: Collection of Oneshots, all based on times in the show when Harry and Nikki should have/would have/could have got together. M rating for Chapter 2, they're all independant stories so this chapter can be missed.
1. Cargo: The Best Bed in the World

**In My Wildest Dreams: Okay, here is a little treat for you lovely SW fans **** It will be short snippets based on times in the show when Harry and Nikki could have/would have/ should have got together! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! (Unfortunately – my dreams however are all mine :P) They will all contain bits of the BBC material so I credit it all completely to them now.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter One: Cargo: The Best Bed in the World**

An exhausted Nikki Alexander drowsily pushed the play button on her answering machine. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to freshen up after spending the night on the office sofa and as Harry's voice filled the empty office demanding to know where she was Ashford came through the doors to the offices and she shut off the machine.

As Ashford left, Harry turned up to work, for once earlier than Leo. He looked at Nikki and frowned as he saw how dishevelled she looked.

"You didn't sleep here, did you?" he asked, boiling the kettle for coffee. There was no reply so he placed an extra strong mug in front of Nikki. "Please don't. You've got a perfectly good bed at home. Or so everybody says," he added as an afterthought. There was a twinkle in his eye however and Nikki lifted her eyes to his and they both smiled.

The coffee seemed to perk Nikki up just by a small sip and the particles passing through her nose. She couldn't resist. "Everybody says," she said teasingly. "But not quite everybody knows!"

Harry tried not to think about it. "No, everybody knows," he said and got up to go down to the morgue. "You tart!" he mumbled just loud enough as he walked away.

Nikki jumped up and grabbed him by the elbow. "You idiot," was the best she could come back with.

Harry grabbed her face with both hands and trapped it tight so she couldn't move. With both their mouths twitching with trying to suppress smiles, they held a silent staring competition until Leo banged through the doors. Harry let Nikki go and she flopped back down in her seat, the one sip of coffee she'd had already wearing off.

"Morning children!" called Leo on his way into his office. Harry nodded at him. "Someone's late today!" he said. Leo just shook his head and closed his door, leaving Harry and Nikki in semi-privacy again.

Harry sat down at his desk and looked at Nikki."You okay, Nikki?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Nikki. "I'm just tired." She ran her hands through her hair again, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry. He was about to utter words of jovial sympathy when she opened her mouth in a sudden spurt of energy. "God Harry, how can they be so cruel? I know that child's alive, I know it, yet Ashford's barking up some strange tree where there's not enough resources to save one innocent child, and here I am just sitting around, not even able to work because I'm feeling so helpless for Ying! I'm pathetic!"

Harry hated seeing Nikki get this worked up. She was so passionate about every life, and he loved it about her. But now it was affecting her personally, not just professionally, and as a friend he had to step in.

"Come on, Nikki," he said crouching down beside her and putting a hand on her arm. "You're not thinking straight. You need to go home and get some sleep in that lovely bed of yours. Go on, I'll handle Leo."

Nikki looked at him sideways. "I'm not driving in this state, Harry. I'll be fine, I just need caffeine." She took a sip of her coffee and spat it out again on the realisation that it was now cold.

"Nonsense," said Harry pulling her up. "Get your coat, I'll drive you. Just give me a minute to sort Leo." And with that he strode across the office and into Leo's office.

Nikki hardly said anything on the journey and by the time Harry pulled up outside her flat she was nearly asleep.

Harry gently shook her arm. "Come on Sleeping Beauty, go on up to bed."

"Yes mum," said Nikki. She started to get out of the door and frowned when she realised Harry was also standing on the pavement. "You going somewhere?"

"Yup. Inside with you," said Harry grinning. "I want to see the famous bed." He gave her a cheeky wink and Nikki had to smile.

As Nikki was shrugging her coat off in the hallway, Harry's phone rang. "Harry Cunningham," he answered. Nikki couldn't stand any more so padded down the hall and just managed to shed her shoes before flopping back onto the bed and closing her eyes.

She could hear Harry's voice and it sounded serious. She tried to listen but was too tired and dropped off quickly before she could work out who harry was talking to.

She awoke nearly two hours later by the sound of Harry tripping over his feet as he wandered around, doing something or other in her living room. She smiled. Typical Harry.

"Harry?" she called, sliding a finger along under her eyes to remove any make up stains. "You still here?"

"Yes and no," replied Harry. "My being is present, however my mind is elsewhere due to a thoroughly stubbed toe."

He poked his head around her door. "Good sleep?"

Nikki nodded. "Thanks Harry." There was a pause as he walked over the threshold. Nikki frowned. "Who were you talking to on the phone before I fell asleep?" she asked.

Harry smiled irritatingly. "That's for me to know and for you to... not know!" he said mysteriously. Nikki got up menacingly and made a sudden move. It was a few seconds before Harry realised she had rugby tackled him to the bed and was about to dig her fingers into his ribs. "Please no!" he cried. "Anything but the tickling!"

Nikki grinned and shook her head. "You'd better tell me who was on the phone," she grinned slyly, tossing her hair back out of her face. Harry wouldn't so she began to wiggle her fingers threateningly.

"Okay, okay!" groaned Harry, giggling while in protest. "You win! It was Helen Radley, the DCI I've been in the sewers with. Apparently they found a spare head and a spare torso so there's only the limbs to find now. She still thinks they're connected to your boat wreck though."

Nikki stopped tickling him and surveyed him through her large brown eyes. Harry shifted under her gaze. "What?" he asked after a moment. He suddenly realised that Nikki was straddling him on her bed and licked his lips nervously. "So this was what you had planned all along?"

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Of course not." She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "But you know you love it."

"Too right," said Harry quickly. In one fluid movement he pulled her head down to his level and kissed her hard. She responded for a minute until their lips separated then Harry realised what he'd done. He looked her in the eye silently, questioning her. Nikki smiled and kissed him again and he stroked her back softly.

Things began to heat up and Nikki was down to her underwear when she stopped and looked at Harry. He looked back at her with a new glint in his eye. "You're right," he said seriously. "This is a perfectly good bed." Nikki nodded slowly, a smile forming. "If you're going to be in here though you need to do it properly," she said smugly and quickly pushed his shirt off, the buttons already undone. Harry covered her mouth with his own. "Nikki," he mumbled. "Nikki...!"

Nikki woke with a start at Harry's persistent shaking. "Harry?" she said gasping, acutely aware of what she'd just been dreaming. Harry's face showed no sign of comprehension though. She sighed in disappointment. "How long have I been asleep?"

Harry looked at his watch. "About 5 hours?" he said. "It's a quarter to 5. I didn't want to wake you so I went out to get a pizza. Thought you'd be awake when I got back but it seems not!" He grinned. "All the more for me!"

Nikki punched him lightly. "You wish, Harry. Give me the pizza! You cooked it in my oven after all!"

"Ah, but who said there was any left?"

"I can smell it Harry, and you wouldn't dare!"

Harry laughed. "You're too good." He held out his hand and together they padded into the kitchen to the freshly baked, still complete pizza. Nikki's mind was still reeling from her dream and every one of Harry's movements made her think for a second if he knew.

And Harry could never, ever know.

**A/N: well, I think it could have been better but I thought a tamer one was more appropriate to start with... hope you enjoyed, keep reading!**


	2. Body of Work: The UnWithered Prune

**A/N: Well I let my imagination run wild here. I know it's probably been done before, but if you think about it, it could have happened as we were never actually told that they hadn't slept together...**

**Chapter Two: Body of Work: The (un)withering Prune**

"Shut up!" said Harry. He couldn't believe Nikki was still wittering on about dried fruit. He'd brought her here for a reason and she was making it very hard for him to do what he'd wanted to for over a year since he'd first met her.

She was making it impossible for him even. "I'll end up stiff and cold like some badly wigged mannequin in a scary local museum-"

"Shut up!" said Harry again, more persistently this time.

It made no difference. "Someone will show me as an exhibit; 'this is Doctor Alexander, our 92-year-old pathologist, remarkably Doctor Alexander is now completely desiccated apart from the tiny muscles which operate her rusty scalpel-'"

Harry didn't give her a chance to finish. He had nothing to lose – why didn't he just go for it? So he did. He leant forwards quickly and planted a firm kiss on her mouth. Time seemed to stand still as she kissed him back in front of the fire. It was romantic as hell and Harry was going to take full advantage of the fact that she wasn't pushing him away as he'd expected.

When they broke away Harry tried to make light of the situation. "Ah, now she shuts up!" he grinned, a gleam in his eye. Nikki sat back on the bench and twisted her hair around her finger. It had happened! She and Harry had finally kissed!

Harry seemed to have more pressing matters on his hands. "Do you think we order at the bar or do they come to us?" he asked. He caught Nikki's surprised eyes for a minute and noted the astonished but, he was glad to say, happy look on her face. Maybe there was hope after all!

A waitress came over before Harry could answer his own question. "Hello there!" she smiled. Harry and Nikki muttered a "hello" back and the waitress took out a pen and pad. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

Harry looked over to Nikki questioningly and she mentally shook herself to pull herself together. "The lamb chops please," she said with a nod. Harry looked at the waitress. "Same here. And bring us another of the same," he said gesturing to the bottle on the table top. The waitress nodded and gathered up their menus before walking away to put their orders in.

"So, Doctor Alexander, you're a lamb person at heart!" said Harry flirtily as he refilled both their glasses and pushed Nikki's towards her. She took a sip before answering.

"Takes one to know one!" she said, smiling. "You however are a sheep. You just ordered that so I couldn't claim mine was better than yours."

Harry grinned. "That is not true. I ordered the same as you to stop you from eating my dinner for me." He leant back and looked at her and they both laughed.

Nikki drank more wine. "Well, we may be missing Doctor Havelard on Learning to Love the Liver but I'm certainly learning to love this wine! You'd better be careful or I'll persuade Leo we need to go on more 'courses'". Harry grinned and they began to shoot banter back and forth between each other, although more flirtily than usual.

As it was early evening the pub wasn't too busy and their food came fairly quickly. By the time Nikki had finished Harry's lamb for him and they'd had puddings, the second bottle of wine was nearly empty and they were both getting sillier and sillier. What was more was that although they hadn't said or done anything to acknowledge it, they couldn't keep their hands and feet off each other and beneath the table Harry had been massaging Nikki's thighs and her foot had been creeping up Harry's leg.

"That was too good," said Nikki, swallowing her last mouthful of banoffi pie. Her cheeks were tinged pink from the fire and the wine. "I don't want to go home yet, it's so comfortable here!"

Harry grinned cheekily. "That can be arranged," he said. "Although you may have to move a few metres or so; I don't think you can stay here on this bench all night!"

Nikki giggled and was about to retort when she realised that Harry had gone back up to the bar. She watched in her hazy state as he conversed with the barmaid for a minute before pulling out his credit card and punched the numbers into the machine. The barmaid handed him a key and he nodded at her and made his way back to Nikki.

He sat back down next to her and, without saying anything, laid the key on the table. Nikki quickly stood up, grabbed the key with one hand and Harry's arm with the other, pulling him up. He let her lead him through the now busy pub, weaving her way through groups of people until they got to the corridor behind the main room. Nikki dragged him up the stairs and fumbled with the key until she could make out a number 3 on the tag. Harry spotted the room before her and, with his arms around her waist, propelled her towards the door.

Once inside they could contain themselves no more. The feel of Nikki's hot mouth on his own made Harry feel weak and he pushed her back against the door to give himself more support. She kissed him back fiercely, her hands running up and down his back and arms, and his hands were caught up in her hair. Neither of them was aware of anything but the other.

Nikki moaned in protest as Harry pulled his lips away from hers and looked around the room. There was a small en-suite off the far side and a large bed in the middle of the room and along the wall opposite the bed was a chest of drawers with a TV on top. This all went unnoticed by Nikki however, who started to kiss Harry's neck.

"You smell so good," he whispered to her, the first words either of them had uttered since before Harry had paid and got the key. Nikki swirled her tongue around his ear. "Harry," she breathed.

He kissed her back then started to move slowly over to the bed, his hands sliding up her back to undo her bra. She unbuttoned his shirt quickly then pulled her own top over her head, finding Harry's mouth again as soon as her head was free. Harry's legs bumped into the bed and they both crashed down onto the bed.

"Nikki, God, you're so-" said Harry softly as her hands roamed his chest. Nikki shook her head. "Shhh," she said, kissing his mouth again. "No talking. Just feeling. It feels so good." This sent hot shivers down Harry's spine and his hands made their way down Nikki's body to her jeans. He unbuttoned them and undid the zip, tantalisingly slowly, then reached down to wrench Nikki's lovely leather boots off her feet. Her jeans quickly followed and before Harry could do anything more she'd dragged his head up and bent to kiss him fervently. Their tongues battled for power and Harry felt Nikki pushing his shirt off. He kicked off his trainers and socks and Nikki helped push his jeans off his legs. They fell to the floor and joined the growing pile of clothing.

Harry lost himself in the smell of her body and gently massaged her. Nikki moaned softly and let her hands run lower which spurred Harry on. He stripped off his boxers and worked her underwear down her legs. She moaned impatiently and Harry pulled them off then returned up to her mouth, his lips finding hers of their own accord and their bodies fitting together so well.

The wine getting to both of them, they plastered each other in kisses and let their hands explore each other's bodies. Nikki giggled slowly as Harry rolled her over and held her gaze for a moment before letting out a laugh too. Poised at her entrance, he waited for her to give the all clear before entering her. "Harry!" she giggled, grabbing him and rubbing him slowly. She guided him in and the soft warm feeling of Nikki gave Harry a wave of adoration for the beautiful woman he was with. He brushed her lips with his fingers then his mouth and stroked her hair. Nikki squeezed his bum gently and pressed him into her harder.

They were blissfully unaware of any normal constraints. The alcohol was driving them to explore new territories and enhancing the natural chemistry between them and Harry wasn't alert enough to realise that being this intimate with Nikki was a new experience, while all Nikki could think was 'at last'. They loved each other tenderly then Harry shifted to lie on his back and Nikki leant her head on his chest. Harry kissed her hair.

"You alright?" he asked her after a minute. Nikki nodded blissfully. "I'm good," she said, a grin spreading over her face. They lay comfortably until Nikki checked the time on her phone, which she had to rummage around on the floor with one hand to find. Luckily it was just on top of the pile of clothes.

"It's 11.30, Harry," she said softly, sitting up with the sheet around her. "We should get going."

Harry looked at her, a mock frown on his face. "Get going?" he said. "But it's so nice here!"

Nikki smiled and punched him lightly. "I know, but Harry, Leo'll be suspicious if we don't get in tomorrow and we don't want the hassle of trains and stuff on a Monday morning. Trust me; it'd be better to go now."

Harry smiled as she stroked his chest briefly and kissed her hand. "Why are you always right?" Catching her gaze, he laughed and Nikki echoed him. He sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. The alcohol was starting to make them feel drowsy and they got dressed quickly. Leaving the key at the bar on their way out, they stepped onto the pavement. It was still cold and pouring with rain and Nikki had no jacket. She shivered and Harry put his coat around her shoulders. "Here," he said, leaving his arm on her shoulders for extra warmth. Nikki smiled. "Thanks," she said as Harry peered through the rain. "There's a cab," he said. "Come on."

They hopped into the taxi and Harry let go of Nikki to let her squeeze her hair dry. "Station, please," he said. As the cab sped away they sat in silence, suddenly pleasantly conscious of each other's body heat. Harry was about to say something when the driver pulled over to the pavement. "Here we are," he said.

Harry thanked him and handed him a tenner as Nikki got out of the cab. He followed her and they walked together to the steps.

"This is me," said Nikki, nodding her head towards the barriers to her right.

"Right," said Harry, not sure what to do now. "Well, I'm down here."

They looked at each other for a long moment then Nikki broke the silence between them. "Thanks for dinner!"

"My pleasure," said Harry. He smiled and enveloped her in a hug which she happily returned.

"See you tomorrow," she said as they broke apart. Harry nodded and they both smiled. Nikki reached up to kiss him and he gave her a small pat on the bum. She grinned at him over her shoulder as she walked through the barriers. "Night."

"Night, Nikki," said Harry. He watched her walk away, a muscle moving in his jaw, before making his way down the steps towards his own tube.

The next morning Harry pushed open the office doors with a light heart and made his way over to his desk, where Nikki was sitting opposite at her own for once. "Morning!" he said casually.

"Morning," she replied, nonchalant. Harry dumped his coat over the back of his chair and risked a glance at Nikki. "Get home alright?" he asked.

Nikki kept up the casual front. "Mmm hmm," she said, not looking at him. "You?"

"Yep," replied Harry, "last tube." He put his hands in his pockets. "Sleep well?"

Nikki finally gave him a look. "Like a baby."

Harry smiled. "Some babies don't sleep!"

"Well this one did!" She grinned at him, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. Harry grinned too and was about to joke about their night when Leo interrupted them. "Hi!" he said, heading towards his office. "How was the conference? Any cutting edge trends I should be aware of?"

Harry nodded seriously. "Er, we learnt that you can't have a life and be successful."

"Huh!" said Leo. "Well, we should all go far then!"

Harry and Nikki looked at each other, each thinking that by following that rule of thumb neither of them could be that successful.

Leo kept up the questions. "How was the great Doctor Havelard?"

"Missed it," said Harry, trying to hide the smile he shot in Nikki's direction. Leo frowned. "Nikki?"

Nikki also tried to stifle the smile. "I missed it too."

"Well, you were both at the conference?"

Nikki looked up at him. "Mm hmm!" Leo looked to Harry. "Yeah!" he confirmed straight-faced.

Leo didn't need or want to know any more. "Right." He put their absence at the conference out of his mind. "I need to get to a seminar. Harry can you look at this tox report?"

As Leo left, Nikki allowed her face to smile properly. She knew instinctively that he'd realised what had happened but, being Leo, was leaving it to them to sort out.

"I'm going out to dinner tonight," said Harry, returning. Nikki tried not to be too keen. "Where?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "Don't know yet. Do you want to come?" Nikki laughed inwardly. It was so like Harry to go out to eat alone. "Mm hmm," she replied without looking at him.

"Good," said Harry. He walked away and left Nikki smiling to herself at her desk. It had taken a while, but she and Harry had finally worn each other down and she was pretty sure they were on the same page. The memories of the night before and the possibilities of what could happen that night kept the smile on her face the whole day and she realised it was destiny. She and Harry were finally going to be an item.


	3. Schism: Home is where Harry is

**A/N: This is not so long, I was going for short and sweet. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Three: Schism: Home is where Nikki Is**

"It's a good job," said Nikki, subdued. "You should take it." Her head found the crook in Harry's neck and lodged itself there. Harry felt so warm and comforting and, for the first time in days, Nikki felt safe. Such a luxury.

Harry smiled at the smell of her hair just below his face. He resisted the urge to kiss it. "The reason I didn't tell you about it was that I was scared you'd say that." He swallowed and Nikki felt close to tears. What if he left her? What if he found some attractive young American girl, probably just out of University, that would fluff his ego and make him breakfast and sit around all day, making sure to not get into trouble? Because, much as she hated to admit it, Nikki knew that Harry was scared of the trouble she always seemed to get herself into. If he took himself away from that, away from her, she didn't know how she'd cope.

They stayed with their arms wrapped around each other for minutes. Nikki was discretely inhaling the fresh, masculine smell of Harry's jacket in the cold January afternoon and Harry was resting his cheek on the top of Nikki's head, praying the moment would never come. But he knew it was looming and was about to speak when Nikki beat him to it.

"Are you going?" she asked him quietly.

"I don't know."

His words cut like a knife into her heart and the unbearable pain was the only thing stopping her from pounding on his chests with her fists, screaming '_Don't_ _go! You can't leave me_!' This however would have been too hard for her and she instead settled for a noncommittal nod. "I see."

Harry noticed her mouth had set in a straight line. That wasn't a good sign.

"It's a chance of a lifetime, Nikki. I can't believe I'm even considering letting it go." He gazed out the window, trying to voice his emotions. But the words wouldn't come.

After a moment Nikki broke into his thoughts. "What's stopping you from going?" She looked at him, the first time since he'd got into the car. Harry sensed this and met her gaze. "A feeling," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Nikki frowned. "Fear?"

This hit Harry's sore spot. How little she knew. The truth of the matter though was, of course, that she was right.

"Yes," he said slowly, stroking her hair slightly. She hardly seemed to notice, so familiar to her dreams was his touch. "Oh."

"Of losing you."

They were the words that Nikki had been both longing and dreading to hear. Yet now they were real, the only emotion she felt was joy. And it was a searing joy, running through her veins and overwhelming her to the point of bursting. "So stay," she said simply.

Harry held her tight. "For you?" he asked, barely daring to hear her answer.

Nikki nodded, a smile creeping onto her tired face. "Stay for me," she repeated.

"Okay," breathed Harry after a moment. "I will."

They looked at each other as time stood still. Nikki looked so vulnerable and Harry was reminded that right then all she needed was comfort.

But Nikki had other ideas. "I love you," she said, too tired to care whether or not she was embarrassing herself.

This took Harry by surprise. "I love you too," he blurted out before he realised that what he'd said was completely, utterly 100% true. Nikki half sat up and turned to face him, taking his free hand in both her own. As he brushed a lock of her hair behind her face she held his hand to her cheek and looked up at him with those soft, brown eyes, begging him for reassurance.

Harry found he couldn't stop himself, and also that Nikki didn't need him to. Taking her by surprise, he placed his lips softly on hers and held her in an embrace. Nikki brushed his lips with her own, looking him in the eye, before both their eyes closed and they kissed passionately.

The kiss deepened before Harry gently pulled himself away. He brushed Nikki's cheek, sending shivers down her spine with his intense gaze. "Come on," he said. "Let's go Home."

Nikki lay back as the car left the woods and let her mind wander dreamily. She must have been dreaming because she'd kissed Harry and she knew it would never have happened in a million years. But when she opened her eyes she was lying on her sofa, her head in Harry's lap, and by the way he was holding her she knew. Home was where the heart was, and that was no further than the man above her.


	4. Apocalypse: I Need Airhead

**Based on Harry and Nikki's 'date' in Apocalypse. This time, however, no stupid helicopter crash will get in the way!**

**Chapter Four: Apocalypse: I Need Airhead**

As the sound of Harry's swing music filled the car, Nikki took out her phone to put something more her taste on. Harry saw this and nodded to the glove compartment. "I've got music," he said, eyes back on the road ahead.

Nikki pulled a CD out and sniggered. "Ah, no you don't!" she grinned. Harry's taste in music was terrible. Why couldn't he have something at least halfway decent? But she'd been arguing with him all day and wanted to enjoy his company while she could so she leant back in the passenger seat and closed her eyes.

Harry watched her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. The air show, although Nikki had complained, had led them to sharing some of their childhoods with each other and he felt even closer to Nikki through it. He wanted to keep her interested though so he pulled over to the side of the road when he saw a row of shops.

"Harry?" asked Nikki as he opened the car door. "Where are you going?"

Harry tapped the side of his nose. "Aha. The things she doesn't know!" At Nikki's blank look he rolled his eyes. "Wait here," he said and walked off.

After putting one of Harry's Whitney Houston CDs on (anything had to be better than this bloody swing album!), Nikki quickly pulled the mirror out and reapplied her lip gloss and eyeliner. Then she lay back in the seat and stared blankly out the window, deep in thought. The newest case she and Harry were working on was puzzling her and although at first glance it had looked like natural causes, she and Harry were agreed that there was something that didn't add up. They were having fun convincing the detectives of it though.

As Harry slid back into his seat and ditched a warm paper bag on her lap, Nikki sniffed appreciatively. "Mm, fish and chips. You're spoiling me!"

"Well I did promise to wine and dine you," smiled Harry, starting up the engine and reversing out onto the road again. "You might persuade me to give you a chip or two."

Nikki smacked him lightly on the arm. "Since you promised me a picnic lunch then proceeded to take me around an air garage full of old geezers and airheads not unlike yourself, it's the least you could do." To prove her point she sneaked a chip out of its wrapping and popped it into her mouth before Harry caught on.

Once they'd reached Harry's (amazingly, Nikki had kept herself to just the one chip) he poured them each a large glass of wine while Nikki placed the fish and chips along with plates, cutlery and condiments on the coffee table in front of the TV, like they always had it. Then she plonked herself down and accepted the glass from Harry, shooting a grateful smile at him that made his stomach turn before he sat down next to her and grabbed the food before she could beat him to it all. They lazily channel flicked, their usual banter going back and forth between them as they ate.

"So," said Nikki as the wave of silly Saturday night TV resounded around the room. "How do we present our evidence to Robertson?" They'd lasted 11 hours without talking about work. It had to have been a record for them.

Harry stuffed the last chip into his mouth and wiped his hands on a cloth before refilling their glasses. "Good question," he said, surveying her large brown eyes. "Tie him up in the cutting room? You distract Leo on Monday while I find the rope."

Nikki giggled. "I'm serious, Harry!"

"So am I," he answered deadpan. He couldn't hold it for long though and his face broke into a grin. They both laughed.

"What about the tox report?" asked Harry as Nikki's phone began to ring. "That might give us something to work with."

Nikki swallowed her mouthful of wine. "Hi Leo!" she said, motioning to Harry to turn the TV down. Harry shook his head and poked her in the ribs, making her giggle. She turned away from him to talk to Leo. "What's up?"

"Just calling about the O'Connell file," said Leo. "Where did you put it?"

Nikki remembered. "It's on my desk," she said. "The tox reports are due but everything else is there."

Leo nodded to himself on the other end. "Great, thanks Nikki." He paused. "Sounds lively! You having a wild Saturday night?"

Nikki grinned. "No actually, I'm at Harry's."

Leo had already guessed. "And how did you get to be there?"

Nikki could picture his inquisitive look. She blushed slightly, although he wasn't there to see it. "It's not a date if that's what you're thinking," she said, busying herself with doodling on a newspaper corner.

Leo probed her. "Harry said something about a picnic."

"Harry wanted to take me to an air show." Nikki glanced around the room but there was suddenly an absence of Harry. "Did you know he grew up wanting to be a pilot?"

Leo laughed. "It's a relief to know he grew up at all!" He kicked himself. "No, I didn't know."

"Leo!"

Leo shrugged. "Well, you know how sulky he can get."

Nikki smiled. "I've got to go. See you on Monday." She hung up and popped a last chip into her mouth. "Harry?" she called.

She heard him in the kitchen so she picked up their plates and stumbled through to find him. He was slowly wiping the worktop, seemingly lost in thought.

"Harry?" Nikki dumped the plates in the sink and touched him on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Harry turned around to face her, folding his arms and leaning back against the counter. "This isn't a date, if that's what you were thinking?" he challenged her.

Nikki frowned. "What? I was just talking to Leo. You know what he's like; I didn't want him getting the wrong end of the stick."

"Which end would that be?"asked Harry venomously. Nikki stared at him. "What end?" he repeated.

"The end... um... come on Harry, what's this all about?"

Harry turned away. "I asked you for a picnic. How many of your male escorts do things like that with you?"

Nikki started to get a funny feeling, as though for once it wasn't all in her head and Harry did actually seem to care about her. "Er, none." She paused. "So, _was_ this a date?"

"It doesn't matter," said Harry shortly, striding back out into the living room to where the wine was. He chucked back a few mouthfuls then threw himself onto the sofa. Nikki followed him, perching on the arm to face him. "It does matter," she said, looking him in the eye. "I've had a really good time today – we always do! But if it's just as friends, it's probably not appropriate that I've had so much wine I can't face getting a taxi home and just feel like crashing in your bed for the night." Her mouth set in a straight line as she finished this and Harry knew she was trying to hold her emotions in. It was one of her little quirks that he so much loved.

As he realised what she'd meant, she breathed out slowly. "So are you saying that if this was a 'date', which, by the way, I'd been hoping it was, you'd be... up for that?"

Nikki didn't answer. Instead she looked at him through moist eyes and reached out to take his hand, nodding ever so slightly.

Harry swallowed. "I'll take that as a yes then," he said and brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss. Nikki tugged gently with her other hand and pulled him up so they were both standing. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Harry had to speak. "I'm not an escort?" he enquired, praying she'd give him the answer he wanted.

Nikki smiled. "No," she said softly, "you're an airhead."

Harry chuckled softly in relief. He risked putting one hand on her back and, as she gave him silent permission to take it further, he lowered his head to hers and placed his lips softly on hers. Nikki smiled and ran her hands through his hair. "Not the best time to start behaving like a gentleman, Harry," she breathed and pulled him to her so their mouths collided.

Kissing Nikki like this was what Harry had subconsciously been thinking all day, even though he had not dared to let himself go there in his mind. As she kissed him passionately, he couldn't think straight and put all his thoughts towards reciprocating. They sank onto the sofa and Harry pulled away for a moment to stroke Nikki's face with his thumb.

"I need airhead," she whispered and gave him a soft kiss before burying her head in his chest. Harry kissed her straight blonde hair and held her tight, too comfortable to worry about the wine that was slowly seeping into his coffee table in two large rings around the bottom of the glasses.

"You know what this means?" asked Nikki, looking up at him.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, holding him onto his lap. "I can finally have my desk?" he said with a mischievous glint.

Nikki laughed. "No, Harry. It means I'll have to admit to Leo that I was wrong!"

Harry kissed her softly. "What's new?" he asked, grinning.

Nikki punched him. "I'll give you wrong," she said and pulled him to her in a sensual kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around her. "This can never be wrong," he whispered.

**A/N: what did you think? Review please, and if you have ideas of scenes I could use please let me know and I'll try to sort something out! I love you all readers **** xx**


	5. Double Dare: A Shoulder to Laugh on

**Chapter Five: Double Dare: A Shoulder to Laugh On**

As Nikki stared at him incredulously, Harry began to feel uneasy. She was going through such a hard time and he ached to reach out and help her, away from the boundaries of work and 'Hunky Dan' and office politics. He wanted to kiss it all better and make the pain go away because he hated seeing her like this, so vulnerable, so helpless. He knew she needed a friend so he gently let her rant on about her father, knowing she really needed to get it off her chest.

Nikki, trying to hold the tears back, couldn't look at Harry so focussed her attention blindly on the desk. "Did he tell you about how he left us?" she asked rhetorically. Harry still answered. "No," he said quietly. Nikki nodded. "No," she repeated. "No, he didn't tell you how he just bloody well disappeared when I was eleven? How my mother filed a Missing Persons, only to discover that he'd gone bankrupt and left the country?" She was getting more worked up. "But that he'd managed to sell the house _before_ he left which meant that we had to move and that I had to leave school?" The tears were beginning to come and her whole body was shaking. Harry sat there, helpless, listening carefully. Nikki continued. "And that we didn't hear anything from him for several months, only to get a card with a ten Rand note in it saying 'Happy Christmas Niks Love Dad'?"

Harry's heart went out to her and he quickly stood up and strode around the desk to comfort her. As she broke down he folded his arms around her in a tight embrace, letting her release all her pent up emotions. Her body swayed with shudders as she sobbed into Harry's shirt and Harry stroked her silky hair slowly, wishing he could do more to help, not realising that he was doing the best thing he could right then by being there for her.

As Nikki's crying gradually subsided she pulled herself away from Harry. She couldn't look him in the eye. What must he think of her, breaking down like that? "Sorry," she said quietly, hunting around for a tissue. Blowing her nose, she began to gather up her bag and coat. "You didn't need to see that. I'm fine, I just need to go home and get something to eat." She risked a quick, sideways glance at him and the look on his face, of concern, sympathy and understanding, nearly set her off again. "See you tomorrow."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" said Harry, quickly grabbing his coat and following her out of the lab. "You're not fine Nikki, you know you're not." He took her arm and pulled her to a halt before the exit doors. Nikki looked at him, a tired look in her eyes. She shrugged. "I will be. Seriously Harry, I'll see you in the morning."

Harry shook his head. "I'll drive you home. Come on, we can get some food, I might even subside to a game of Scrabble if you're very lucky, then you can do all the washing up while I put my feet up, having been beaten thoroughly for the 19th time in a row. Sound doable?"

Nikki half grinned and nodded slowly. "Thanks Harry," she said earnestly. Harry squeezed her arm gently, glad she was letting him help. "Come on." He guided her towards his car and waved a good night to Leo as he pulled out of the car park.

Harry thought Nikki should get home as soon as possible so he didn't stop for food on the way, driving straight to her house. "Do you have food?" he asked her, signalling left and turning past a row of shops.

Nikki nodded slowly, her eyes closed. "I've got pasta and pasta, and I think there's some pasta in the cupboard."

Harry smiled to himself. It was a typical Nikki answer. "Pasta you will be served then, Madame. I hope you have caviar also?"

Nikki didn't bother to respond, just smiled. She needed food, fast, and although she'd never admit it to him, Harry was actually an amazing cook.

She let herself into her house, letting Harry follow, and frowned as she found an envelope on the floor. It had evidently been pushed through the letter flap, but who was it from and why? Was it something to do with the Anna Holland case?

She ripped it open and read the contents. Then she scrunched it up quickly, threw it onto the ground and went into the living room, where she flopped down on her sofa and curled herself into a tight ball, staring at a small spot on the carpet where Harry had once attempted to do a magic trick with Leo's wine and it had gone everywhere.

Harry picked up the ball of paper and sighed, cursing Viktor Alexander. He'd gone as far as to send Nikki a picture of him and Kim together on the beach, made into a card, with the words _'I'm sorry Niks. I wish me you and Kim could have been a proper family like it was with your mum in South Africa. Love Dad.'_ Harry cringed. Viktor's efforts to get Nikki back into his clutches were so insensitive, so bland, that he didn't blame Nikki for rejecting him. He just wished his friend didn't have to go through it all.

He made his way over to where Nikki was curled up on the sofa and sat down next to her. Touching her shoulder, he tried to find the right words to say. "I'm sorry Nikki, I know it's hard. But he is your dad."

Nikki began to sob again. "He's the only one who can do this to me, Harry, the only person! And I feel terrible, because I know he needs me, but I don't need him or even want to need him! I'm a horrible person, why can't I forgive him?"

Harry put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. "Because it's not your place." Nikki was silent. "Really Nikki. The man treats you like crap because he can, and you're better than that. If he can't see you for the wonderful, loving daughter he should be proud of then he's not worthy of your trust." He broke off to swallow the lump in his throat and Nikki turned to look at him, wiping the tears away with her sleeve.

"You're too good to me, Harry," she said, awkward. "I'm sorry for wasting your evening."

"Shut up," said Harry sternly, a twinkle in his eye. "You're not wasting my evening. I'm getting free pasta out of this, remember!"

Nikki let out a small laugh, the first in hours. "That makes it worth it, then." She leant back on the sofa, pinning Harry down as well, and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed comfortably cuddled like that for a few silent moments until Nikki looked at Harry and gave him a sudden kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for being here, Harry. It means a lot." She held his gaze and Harry nodded, his cheek burning from the feel of her soft lips, not needing her to thank him but pleased that she had all the same. "I want to," he said quietly. "That's what people do when they care about each other."

Nikki let his words sink in. "Even though we always fight?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood. Harry nodded. "Especially when we fight. People fight because they care," he said, kissing her forehead.

This stirred something in Nikki, some deep emotion she'd never quite understood, an emotion that made her act before consulting her brain. She couldn't help herself from reaching up to Harry and initiating a soft, tender kiss.

It took Harry a moment for it to sink in, but his lips responded of their own accord and he kissed her back passionately, praying beyond all hope that it was the right thing to do. When Nikki pulled away slightly, he looked at her carefully. "You okay?"

Nikki nodded. "I am now," she said and kissed him again. Their lips melted together and Harry let his hands roam through her lovely long hair. After another soft peck by Harry they settled comfortably into each others' bodies on the sofa, Nikki with her arms around Harry's neck and Harry holding her legs over his lap.

"So how's Hunky Dan?" Harry asked jokingly. Nikki yanked his hair. "How should I know?" she asked, resting her head on the armrest. "We never dated."

Harry nodded, relieved. "Good. That's one down. Now I just need to beat off the other seven hundred and forty nine members of the Metropolitan Police Force and I might be in with a chance!" He stroked her legs with his thumb.

Nikki smiled. "I think you've already got a good enough chance." She smiled. "If you make me some pasta and submit yourself to a game of Scrabble or two that is!"

"Hahaha!" said Harry in mock laughter. "Don't you mean, let you win a game of Scrabble or two?"

"As if, Harry, you haven't beaten me since Leo gave you that triple word score and you got 134 points for going out with 'childish' on it! Quite appropriately, I might add."

Harry sniffed. "Leo did not give the triple to me, I forced him into it. And anyway, it's a silly game for silly people who need to win silly games to make them feel better than all the other silly people. I don't need to do that, I already know I'm better than all the silly people."

Nikki couldn't help laughing. "Better than all the people who beat you at the silly game, are you?" she asked, giggling into his shoulder.

As Harry put a pan on to boil and started to chop vegetables he'd found in the fridge, Nikki relaxed back onto the sofa. For the first time in days she felt calm and comforted and that was because she had Harry. She felt as though she could get through anything with him and the way he made her laugh was the best tonic any doctor could order. Even Leo. Harry's bad jokes were even enough to set her off – the moment she'd first fallen for him was when he'd told her about the orange, the lemon and the skeleton that said 'boo.' It was who she and Harry were together: Laughter.

'_**A good laugh and a long sleep are the best cures in the doctor's book**_**' – Irish proverb.**

**A/N: Review! It makes me happy! **** Also thanks to the people who said they enjoyed the last few chapters, it makes my day I can tell you **


	6. Peripheral Vision:Harry's A Lucky Doctor

**Chapter Six: Peripheral Vision: Harry's a Lucky Doctor**

**A/N: I took a bit of artistic license and changed the scene in the episode to get Harry and Nikki alone together. So shoot me.**

**So sorry I've been neglecting this story! More will be up soon xx**

As Nikki drove back to the Lyell Centre in a daze, she shuddered. She felt scared, even in her car on the motorway, reliving the incident in the shed. He so easily could have killed her, if the police had come even 10 seconds later, and the terrible thing was, Nikki had got herself into it. It was all her fault – why did she feel the need to trust every single figure of authority? Police, Paramedics, other doctors, lawyers... she placed her trust too easily and now it had nearly got her killed. She had to remember to be more careful in the future.

She pulled into her parking space and wearily made her way to the entrance. Shameen, the night guard, let her in, looking concerned. "Are you alright, Dr Alexander? You look terrible."

Nikki shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks Shameen."

"What you doctors get your selves into! Now you make sure you go home and have a nice quiet evening. You have to take care of yourself, Dr Alexander, as well as everyone else." He squeezed her arm.

Nikki nodded at him, too tired to argue. "See you." She carried on up to the office.

She pushed open the doors and at the sight of Harry and Leo chatting, looking so chilled, she immediately felt a little better. She made her way over to them, relieved to finally be back where she felt safe.

Harry caught sight of her and the worried look on his face lessened. "Nikki!" he said, standing up.

Nikki smiled, so happy to see him, and Harry strode over to her and enveloped her in his strong arms. Nikki nearly lost it when she smelt the clean scent of his shirt but knew she had to hold it together until she got home. She couldn't let Harry and Leo think she was weak.

Harry suppressed the urge to kiss her hair, knowing Leo was watching them, and held her tight. "You okay?" he asked, concerned. Nikki grinned. "Yeah."

Harry released her and Leo smiled warmly at Nikki. "I thought I told you to stay at home!"

Nikki grinned, glad that they cared so much. "I'm fine." The three of them stayed close for a moment before the buzzer went and Harry's clients came through the door. Leo sensed his colleagues needed some time and made his way over to herd them off.

Harry moved closer to Nikki, feeling nervous. This was it. He couldn't wait around any longer or it'd be too late – he knew Nikki too well.

"Are you?" he asked, searching her eyes and swallowing the lump in his throat.

Nikki gave him her dazzling smile, happy to be there with him. "Yeah." _I am now_, she added in her head. "The doctor had a look at me."

Harry smiled. "Lucky doctor," he said quietly. They held each others' gaze for a moment then Nikki stepped backwards to lean on the counter. She ran her hands over her face and the fatigue began to seep in as the reality of what had happened began to sink in. Harry stepped towards her. "Coffee?" he asked. Nikki shrugged. "Sure," she said dejectedly.

Harry went over to the coffee machine and put two mugs under the spout. He saw Leo bid his clients farewell then motion to Harry that he was off. Grateful for Leo allowing him to be with Nikki, he waved back and picked up the coffee.

"Here we are, two coffees _a la Harro Cunnio_," he said, trying to lighten the mood. He looked at Nikki and found her staring into space, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, come here," he said, setting the coffees down on the desk and pulling her into a hug. He held her as she absorbed the comfort and rubbed her back gently. As her sobs subsided she sniffed and pulled away. "Sorry," she mumbled, looking at the ground. "You must think I'm so weak."

Harry frowned. "Then you're crazy." He rubbed her arm as she blew her nose. "Nikki, I'm worried about you. You've been through a terrible ordeal, you're not fine."

Risking a glance at him, Nikki gave a slight nod. "I will be. You know me."

Harry smiled at her. "The good, the bad, and-"

Nikki cut him off. "Don't say it!" she smiled and gave a half laugh, half hiccough. Harry took her hands and made her look at him. "You're beautiful Nikki."

Blushing, Nikki smiled. Suddenly she and Harry were just 3 inches apart and she could see the depth of his dark eyes. Harry's lips brushed tentatively against her own and then pulled gently away. Nikki was reeling. She rested her forehead against Harry's and reached up to stroke his cheek. He took this as encouragement and kissed her softly and tenderly, one hand automatically finding its way up to her hair and the other to her lower back. Nikki reciprocated, relishing the new yet natural feeling of being this close to Harry, and allowed herself to be lost in Harry's warm embrace.

As the need for air became more and more apparent, Harry pulled back and let his hands support Nikki's upper body. She gave him an emotional smile then buried her face in his neck. Harry kissed her hair and down the side of her face until she turned her head towards him and she kissed him lovingly, putting all her emotions into letting Harry know how she felt without having to verbalise it. His lips were so soft and kissing him felt so natural.

After getting down to the main doors and having Shameen point out he'd forgotten his briefcase, Leo pushed open the doors to the offices and stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry and Nikki locked in a passionate embrace. Feeling awkward, he decided he could do without his briefcase for one night and turned around, hoping to exit without being noticed. Sod's Law, however, he tripped over a wastepaper bin and Harry and Nikki turned to see who it was, both blushing fervently upon realising it was their boss.

Leo tried to appear unabashed. "Sorry," he said, walking into his enclosed office. "Just forgot my briefcase." He picked the thing up and made his way to the doors. Passing the couple on his way, he squeezed Nikki's arm and looked at Harry over the top of her head. "Look after our girl," he said to him with a knowing look. Harry nodded and took Nikki's hands. "I will," he said quietly as Leo left the offices.

Nikki wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "Really?" she asked, trying not to sound too pathetic. Harry suppressed a smile. "Really," he confirmed and pulled her in. Entwined, they shared a passionate hug and Nikki felt safe. She could face anything in the morrow, but for tonight she had Harry, and that was enough. It was all she wanted and all she needed. It was Love.


	7. Intent: The KAD Life Support

**Chapter Seven: Intent: The KAD Life Support**

**A/N: This is a more poignant story, more focused on comfort than anything else. I hate myself for killing Leo! Don't panic though, he'll bounce back for the next story. Also please disregard She Who Must Not Be Named (Rebecca Connelly) in this version of Intent...**

Nikki swallowed. "But we have to respect his wishes," she reminded Harry dully. It was a horrible position to be in and both Harry and Nikki felt terrible for Janet, who had to help them both make the difficult decision. Tears streaming down her face, Janet shook her head.

"I don't know," she said. "I can't decide." She left Harry and Nikki and went in to Leo's room.

Harry looked at Nikki, knowing she was thinking the same thing as he was. Although Janet was closest to Leo, it was legally down to them both to decide. And much as they loved Janet, being pathologists they were in a better place to make the call than Janet was. Time and time again they'd seen coma patients waste away for years on a life support then, finally, come to rest. In all of those cases, the relatives had wished they'd let the patient go sooner and, knowing that Leo had shared this view, Harry and Nikki knew what they had to do.

"There is no God, Nikki, who's going to break it to her?" asked Harry, getting up as if to pace. Yet he came to stand behind Nikki and they watched their dear friends through the window. After a moment, Nikki let out a deep breath. "Come on," she said, appearing composed. "Let's go and say goodbye."

Harry couldn't face being close Leo again. "I've already said goodbye," he said. At this Nikki broke down. "Well come and hold my hand when I do it," she said, letting out a small sob and putting her face in her hands. Harry, a lump in his throat, enveloped her in his strong arms. They'd been through so much together, yet he'd never even dreamed that this moment would be part of it. Harry hadn't felt this way since his dad had died and as he held onto Nikki, his cheek against her hair, he knew they had to stay strong together. He let her sob into his shoulder for a moment before gently leading her through.

Nothing was said. Janet, crying as much as Nikki was, gave a small nod and the surgeon slowly moved to switch of Leo's life support.

As the beeping faded, a wave of emotion hit Nikki and she screamed, burying her head in Harry's chest. Tears now streaming down his face as well, he hid his eyes in Nikki's long blonde hair and wept. They held each other, silently comforting the other, for it was as though they'd lost a father. Indeed, Leo had been part of their small family for years, and now they were orphans. As this thought occurred to Harry he gulped and, rubbing Nikki slowly on the back, he made his way over to Janet. Wordlessly he put his arm around her shoulders and, giving Leo's hand one last squeeze, led her out of the small room. Nikki, face shining with tears, kissed Leo on the forehead and whispered "Sleep well" to the still man. Then she slowly made her way out to Harry and Janet.

They thanked the doctor and arranged to come back the next day to make arrangements. Then the three of them silently walked down to the car park, Harry and Nikki's hands softly entwined.

"Do you want to come back to mine?" Nikki asked Janet as they approached the taxi rank.

Janet turned. "Thanks, but I think I'll go to my sister's. She's widowed... I just want him back." She broke at this last part and Nikki gave her a hug. "If you're sure," she said. "But call if you need anything."

"I will," said Janet, getting into a taxi. "Talk later." She looked at them both. "Take care of each other." And with that, she was gone.

Harry and Nikki leant in to rest their heads against one another's. After a moment, Harry wiped his eyes with the back of his hand then gently slid his thumb under Nikki's lashes. There were large black marks where her mascara had run but Harry didn't notice; he simply led her by the hand towards a cab. "Come on. Let's get home."

Nikki nodded slowly. As the cab pulled away from the hospital, she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "I miss him already."

Harry nodded, staring out of the window at nothing in particular. "I know," he said quietly. "I know."

Harry let himself and Nikki into his apartment and immediately put the kettle on. Tea couldn't cure anything but it could help ease their bodies into dull warmth, something that had been hindering them for hours. It was actually good to have something to do with his hands, thought Harry; at least he now had a little glimmer of bland distraction. The act of finding mugs, teabags, teaspoons, milk with an agreeable expiry date and sugar, seemingly so simple, took him long enough for the kettle to have boiled by the time he'd set everything down. He poured out two cups of tea into the mugs Leo had bought him upon completion of his training with Sam, with the liver breaking up with the heart on them, and took them over to Nikki, who had curled up on the sofa. She'd attempted to flick through a magazine, not that she was remotely interested in _Airshow Monthly_, but had then discarded it as she knew she was fooling nobody. She looked up at Harry as he approached and nodded at the tea. "Hello friend," she said quietly to the tea.

Harry sat down next to her and passed her a mug. As she took it, he jerked it and hot tea spilled over his jeans. He swore loudly.

Nikki immediately set both the mugs down on the coffee table and covered Harry's hand with her own. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Harry was crying now, tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt so numb that the boiling liquid on his skin had no effect, yet it had suddenly hit him. Leo was gone.

Nikki pulled Harry to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. She'd never seen Harry let go like this, it was usually her who did the bawling, and this more than anything else forced her to stay strong. "I miss him so much," she whispered to Harry over his choking sobs. "I can't believe this is real."

A brief nod from Harry let Nikki kiss his forehead. Harry's sobs subsided and the two of them sat in a silent embrace, both thinking of Leo and all the times the three of them had had together. At last Harry spoke. "So it's just the two of us."

"Mmmm," said Nikki lost in thought. Harry kept on. "No Leo to keep us in check. No Leo to guide us on our way. No Leo to frown when we get that little bit too close..."

Harry repeating the fact that there was no Leo set Nikki's emotions off. At Harry's comment of how close they were, she suddenly felt a desperate sense of needing comfort and crushed her lips against Harry's.

They both froze, connected by the mouth, then as Nikki realised what she'd just done, she pulled away from Harry, mortified. "So sorry," she said, tears returning. "That was totally inappropriate and really not the time." She put her face in her hands so as to avoid Harry's questioning gaze.

"I know," said Harry, swallowing the lump in his throat and gently pulling Nikki up to look at him. "It's not the right time. But I understand, and the time will come. Just not now. This is about Leo." Nikki nodded, his words sinking in, and gave him a warm hug. She, too, knew that their time would come, probably sooner rather than later now they were bonded by an event so large as Leo's death, but Harry was right. This was about Leo, and Janet, and her and Harry's grief for the loss of their friend, colleague and parental figure was not the right circumstances to start something, as it would be for all the wrong reasons. As she gave a hiccough, Harry got up and took the now called tea back to the sink. "I need a drink," he said, pulling a bottle of wine out of the fridge. "You in?"

Nikki nodded, sniffing, and Harry brought the bottle and two glasses over to her. Sitting back down next to her, and being more careful this time, he poured out two glasses. Nikki took one and turned to face Harry. He took her free hand in his and their eyes met. Something in Harry's eyes would have given Nikki Goosebumps, had she not been too overcome with grief to notice, and after a silent agreement, they both raised their glasses. "To Leo," they both said, and then they drank.


	8. Body 21: Not In My Back Seat

**A/N: I wasn't really sure where this one was going, it was just something I felt like starting on the spur of the moment, so although I tried to be objective when proof reading I'm still not sure if it fits together properly... let me know what you think. **

**Chapter Eight: Body 21: NIMBS (Not In My Back Seat!)**

"You're not sure?" said Nikki's soft voice, a smile on her lips, "I think you'd know!"

Harry stood there, transfixed. Of course he knew perfectly well he'd never had sex in the back of, well, a Land Rover at least, but Nikki bringing it out like that brought a funny feeling to Harry.

He didn't quite know what to make of Nikki. She was attractive, he had to say that first. Very attractive. She was bubbly, bright and brought a cheerful presence to the team. Harry suspected she had a more serious side to her as well, yet only having know her for a couple of weeks he'd only seen a glimpse of it – when he'd casually brought up the point that her skulls and bones were, in fact, spread out all over his desk, and she'd given him the evils before pretending she hadn't heard him. And that was the first time Harry had been conscious of the effect Nikki was having on him.

They'd been flirting non-stop for a fortnight. Harry kept telling himself that nothing could ever happen, that it was unprofessional, that Nikki was probably happily married, that it was because she was already like the sister he'd never had... the list went on and on, yet Nikki was still the first person that Harry went to greet on his way to the coffee machine in the morning and the person he really couldn't take his eyes off. And the worst part of it was that she flirted back, which made it ten times more difficult for Harry, with his already short attention span, to concentrate.

So when Nikki asked about having sex in a Land Rover, of course he was caught off guard. "I'm not sure," he replied, seeing the comical meaning of this only after he'd finished his sentence. As Nikki shot back a retort and walked off, Harry thought he saw Leo roll his eyes and shake his head briefly before walking off to get changed. "I want you both there at 3 o clock!" Leo said, pointing his finger at Harry. "And don't be late, I mean it!" Harry gave a mock salute to Leo's departing back and ran after Nikki.

They worked with Freeman for a while, inspecting the train mechanism and going over the Land Rover records. When Freeman's phone rang and he stepped out to take the call, Harry risked a sly look at Nikki. She'd tied the arms of her boiler suit around her waist and her face was flushed from the thickness of the suit. She looked up and saw Harry watching her and smiled slowly, raising an eyebrow. Harry was about to say something deeply witty when Freeman interrupted them. "I've got to go," he said. "Break in at one of the Sergeants' houses. Better go and see what the fuss is all about. Can I leave you two to finish up here?"

Nikki nodded, standing up. "I think we're done here anyway, aren't we Harry?"

"Yup," confirmed Harry. "We need to be getting to that spiritual doo-dah anyway, come on," he said. He and Nikki said goodbye to Freeman and peeled off their boiler suits. Nikki's place was 10 minutes from the community Hall where the survivors' gathering was being held so Harry drove them there for them to quickly get cleaned up before seeing the Survivors.

"Mmmm nice kitchen!" said Harry, immediately taking a bottle of wine out of the fridge.

Nikki gave him a mock stern look. "You've been T-Total since Friday, Harry! Don't give in to the call!" She put the wine firmly back into the fridge and pushed him through to the bathroom. "Get changed in there, I'll be down in 10."

Waiting for Nikki, who had definitely been longer than 10 minutes, gave Harry a chance to nose around Nikki's flat. It was nice, maybe a little to tidy for his liking, but it had a lovely smell that he recognised and that made him feel comfortable. He was just laughing at Nikki's ridiculously large collection of crime novels when she came down and blushed. "Don't laugh," she said, wrapping herself in her jacket. "Many a time they've helped me on a case!"

Harry grinned. "Not judging!" he said, putting his hands up. He obediently stepped out the door and waited for Nikki to lock up before escorting her down the path, her arm on his. She was laughing and Harry took this as encouragement to become sillier and sillier.

"So, Freeman or Leo?" he asked Nikki with a wink.

"Harry! No comment!" she said, giving him a playful shove.

Harry grinned. "Okay, me or Leo?" Nikki laughed too. "Definitely no comment!" she said.

They carried on the playful banter up the road. It was only a few minutes walking but, neither of them particularly keen to meet a load of 'believers', they dawdled slowly up the pavement.

When the Hall was in sight, Harry pulled Nikki back by the arm. "Please don't make me go in there!"

Nikki laughed. "Grow up Harry, it's only for an hour or so! And I've still got to impress Leo with my child minding skills, so if I turn up without the baby he'll never sign me on long-term. Please?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Fine. But I'll have you know, I resent being referred to as your infant charge. I even got dressed all by myself this morning."

"Anyway, what other options do we have?" asked Nikki. "We're nearly there!"

Harry looked at her sideways through his long, silky eyelashes. "How about having sex in the back seat of my car?" he said playfully. "Just so I'm definitely sure whether I've done it or not?"

Nikki giggled. "Tempting," she said. "But No."

Harry grabbed her by the arms and pulled her round so she was facing him. He didn't let go. "Why?" he asked. "Afraid of making contact?"

Given the subject of the meeting they should have been in, Nikki burst out laughing. Harry gave a chuckle too. He leant in to Nikki, hardly conscious he was doing it yet nevertheless noticing her smile in anticipation, and they kissed.

Somewhere inside, Harry knew it was not a good idea, to be this close to a colleague. But Nikki's lips were so soft and she smelled so sweet that he ignored it and brushed her lips softly with his own. Nikki kissed him back tenderly and when they broke apart they were both smiling. Nikki looked at Harry. "Definitely not afraid of making contact," she said. Then she turned and walked up to the hall, pulling Harry along behind her.

Keen to gauge what Nikki was thinking, Harry followed happily and when they were in the foyer, about to enter the Hall, he had to ask her. "Last chance?" he said mischievously.

Nikki gave a laugh. Shaking her head, the merry tinkle of sound escaping her lips, she pushed open the door of the Hall and she and Harry, both laughing, were met by silence and 22 pairs of eyes staring at them. Nikki grinned. Meeting Leo's questioning eyes, something struck her. There was definitely the NIMBS concept there.


End file.
